


Orasi

by FASHIONWEEKRMX



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: F/M, Union busting, WORKERS OF THE WORLD UNITE!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FASHIONWEEKRMX/pseuds/FASHIONWEEKRMX
Summary: Sangaji sudah sering mendengarkan orasi di berbagai aksi, yang diserukan oleh perempuan atau laki-laki, oleh pemuda pemudi hingga aki-aki tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan gelora yang berbeda dalam dadanya. Semangat yang ditunjukan si pekerja tadi menyulut sesuatu dalam hatinya. Ketika mendengar si pekerja menggunakan kata-kata kasar, alih-alih kaget atau tersinggung, ia justru merasakan kejujuran yang murni dari pekerja tersebut.





	Orasi

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas anakronisme karena tokoh cerita hidup di tahun 80-90an tapi saya enggan meriset pergerakan buruh di Indonesia pada jaman itu maka saya gunakan pengalaman pribadi sebagai buruh di tahun 2010 ke depan sebagai latar cerita.
> 
> Ini juga _fanfiction_ pertama yang pernah saya publikasikan, jadi mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.
> 
> Kepada yang telah membaca cerita ini : Saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya tunggu saran, kritik, cacian, hinaan dan makiannya.  
Kepada sesama kelas pekerja : Akhirnya kita dapat sedikit representasi di layar lebar nasional. Yaay!  
Kepada para elit serikat yang menggunakan organisasi demi kepentingan kekuasaan pribadi : GEURA TOBAT SIATEH TOLOL!

Sangaji Dharma mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Beberapa jam sudah ia habiskan berdiri di bawah terik sinar matahari. Bersama kawan-kawan ia mengikuti aksi solidaritas di pabrik garmen yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Karyawan pabrik garmen menuntut upah layak sesuai UMK serta menuntut hak untuk membentuk serikat pekerja.

  
Terus berdiri di bawah sengatan sinar matahari bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan namun Sangaji selalu bersemangat mendengar orasi yang dikumandangkan dari mobil komando. Kawan-kawannya pun tak kalah semangat, akan tetapi mereka memiliki alasan yang berbeda. Aksi solidaritas di pabrik garmen berarti mereka berada di antara ratusan demonstran perempuan. Beberapa kawan Sangaji tampak telah mencuri kesempatan berkenalan dengan para gadis di kerumunan.

Sangaji menggelengkan kepala, setengah geli setengah jengah melihat kelakuan kawan-kawannya. Seorang kawan menghampiri, menawarkan untuk memperkenalkan Sangaji kepada para pekerja perempuan yang sedang terkikik-kikik melihat Sangaji dari sisi kiri mobil komando. Kawan itu heran mengapa Sangaji selalu menolak tawaran untuk berkenalan dengan para perempuan di acara aksi. Alasannya selalu karena ia datang untuk solidaritas aksi, bukan sekedar menebar pesona. Meskipun menurut sang kawan tidak ada salahnya juga untuk mencari kenalan di saat yang sama, toh mereka tidak mengganggu perundingan di dalam pabrik ataupun koordinator aksi yang berorasi di atas mobil komando.

Sangaji adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan. Kawan-kawannya heran mengapa ia masih melajang di usia yang nyaris 22. Sangaji sendiri tak ambil pusing karena hingga kini ia memang belum menemukan perempuan yang mampu menggerakan hatinya. Toh sekarang ia juga sibuk dengan urusan serikat, beberapa bulan lalu ia diangkat menjadi salah satu Panita Unit Kerja Serikat Pekerja di pabrik tempat ia bekerja.

Sementara kawannya kembali ke arah para pekerja perempuan yang kecewa karena gagal berkenalan dengan Sangaji, koordinator aksi mengundang seorang pekerja pabrik garmen naik ke atas mobil komando untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Pekerja itu masih muda, mungkin sedikit lebih muda dari Sangaji, namun untuk ukuran pekerja pabrik garmen yang mayoritas terdiri dari bocah bocah baru lulus (atau baru keluar) sekolah menengah, ia pasti termasuk pekerja senior.

Sangaji mendengarkan orasi sang pekerja yang penuh semangat. Ia menceritakan upah mereka yang tak layak serta manajemen yang melakukan intimidasi pada karyawan yang hendak membentuk serikat. Tak ragu perempuan dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu juga menggunakan kata-kata yang tergolong kasar untuk mendeskripsikan betapa buruknya perlakuan manajemen pabrik garmen kepada para pekerjanya. Beberapa kawan Sangaji tampak agak kaget, sesama pekerja garmen nampak ikut tersulut semangatnya meskipun ada juga di antara mereka yang mencibir orasi itu.

Kini Sangaji sudah sering mendengarkan orasi di berbagai aksi, yang diserukan oleh perempuan atau laki-laki, oleh pemuda pemudi hingga aki-aki tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan gelora yang berbeda dalam dadanya. Semangat yang ditunjukan si pekerja tadi menyulut sesuatu dalam hatinya. Ketika mendengar si pekerja menggunakan kata-kata kasar, alih-alih kaget atau tersinggung, ia justru merasakan kejujuran yang murni dari pekerja tersebut.

Begitu pekerja perempuan itu selesai menyuarakan orasinya, koordinator aksi memperdengarkan lagu-lagu dangdut agar semangat para demonstran tidak surut. Para peserta aksi pun semakin merapat mendekati mobil komando sembari berjoget-joget seadanya. Sangaji tidak peduli pada lagu dangdut. Matanya tertuju pada pekerja perempuan yang baru saja selesai orasi. Setengah sadar kaki Sangaji terayun, ia berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

Pekerja perempuan itu turun dari mobil komando disambut dengan sorai teman-temannya sesama pekerja. Mereka menarik perempuan itu mundur dari kerumunan massa menuju para pedagang makanan kaki lima yang berkumpul di sekitar lokasi aksi.

Sangaji berhasil menyusul ketika mereka hendak memesan rujak dari pedagang dengan gerobak buah-buahannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri pada perempuan itu sementara teman-teman si perempuan tertawa terkikik-kikik. Ia menawarkan untuk membeli rujak untuk si perempuan dan teman-temannya karena ia merasa terkesan dengan orasi yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

“Aku Kurniati Dewi. Terima kasih rujaknya ya.”

Sangaji Dharma mengutuk dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat bodoh namun juga sangat bahagia sekaligus. Setelah melihat Kurniati meluapkan amarahnya di atas mobil komando di tengah kerumunan massa, ia kini melihat Kurniati juga memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Seperti sambal rujak yang mereka makan, perempuan itu memiliki sisi pedas yang penuh semangat namun ia juga memiliki sisi manisnya sendiri. Mendadak Sangaji ingin melihat kedua sisi itu setiap hari dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Sekilas, rumah di tepi jalan kecil itu tampak seperti rumah biasa. Yang membedakan hanyalah banyaknya kelompok orang yang datang dan pergi serta beberapa tiang terpancang di depan rumah, mengibarkan bendera merah putih juga bendera organisasi serikat buruh. Rumah itu tak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk menjadi tempat berkumpul, bermusyawarah, berkonsolidasi juga sekedar untuk bercengkerama dengan kawan-kawan.

Akhir-akhir ini Sangaji Dharma lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah itu, konsulat cabang serikat pekerja (lebih sering disebut “KC” oleh para “penghuninya”) daripada di rumah petak yang ia sewa bersama seorang temannya. Rumah petak yang ia huni beratapkan seng, menjebak panas dalam ruangan sehingga kadang Sangaji sulit tidur. Sementara jendela di KC selalu terbuka lebar membawa angin dan udara segar meskipun ruangannya selalu penuh dengan orang.

Malam ini Sangaji kembali menghabiskan waktu di KC. Ia dan kawan-kawan melewatkan malam minggu ini dengan bermain gitar dan bernyanyi-nyanyi. Suara sumbang tak peduli. Mereka menghibur diri bersama, tertawa-tawa sebelum senin kembali dan kesibukan kerja menghampiri.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu berlalu sejak aksi di depan pabrik garmen. Manajemen pabrik sudah membuka diskusi dengan perwakilan para pekerja. Sangaji tidak tahu pasti kondisi terkini ataupun hasil dari perundingan tersebut. Dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa karena setelah perkenalannya dengan Kurniati Dewi hari itu, mereka sekalipun belum bertemu lagi.

Bayangkan betapa gembiranya ia ketika tak berapa lama ia melihat serombongan pekerja pabrik garmen bertamu ke KC. Dari sekian banyak tamu yang datang Sangaji dapat melihat Kurniati beserta dua kawan yang juga menemani dalam aksi minggu lalu. Para pekerja datang untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira bahwa manajemen telah merestui pembentukan serikat pekerja, dengan begitu sekarang mereka harus segera membentuk Panitia Unit Kerja untuk melakukan perundingan upah dengan manajemen.

Sangaji tidak heran ketika para pekerja menunjuk Kurniati untuk menjadi salah satu PUK. Tak hanya bersemangat dalam orasi, ternyata Kurniati juga antusias mempelajari hal-hal teknis dalam menggerakan serikat. Dari diskusi yang terjadi di dalam KC, tampak jelas bahwa Kurniati telah mempelajari undang-undang ketenagakerjaan serta aturan-aturan resmi dalam serikat. Kekaguman dalam hati Sangaji semakin tak terkendali.

Begitu pertemuan di KC selesai, Sangaji segera menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Kurniati dan dua temannya pulang. Kawan-kawan Sangaji yang melihat mulai bersiul-siul genit, menggoda bahwa akhirnya si lajang rupawan dari pabrik peleburan besi menemukan tambatan hatinya juga. Alih-alih tersipu malu Kurniati dan dua temannya justru ikut mencandai Sangaji hingga justru Sangaji sendiri lah yang merasa malu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sangaji berusaha untuk mengobrol sebanyak mungkin dengan Kurniati, menghiraukan dua temannya yang tak henti tertawa terkikik.  
“Jadi.....sekarang pekerja pabrik garmen sudah bersatu untuk berserikat. Kamu gak pengen bersatu membentuk ikatan sama orang lain juga?”  
Kurniati dan kedua temannya tertawa begitu puas mendengar usaha Sangaji untuk merayu yang sangat konyol dan agak memalukan itu. Sangaji menyadari kata-kata bodohnya mengutuk diri dalam hati tapi ia tetap senang melihat Kurniati tertawa.

“Ya ampun, mas Aji. Kita kan baru kenal.”

Sangaji hanya tersenyum bodoh.

“Mas belum tahu kan kalau saya kerja sebagai operator jahit di bagian jahit lengan di pabrik garmen? Setiap hari saya hanya mengoperasikan mesin jahit, membuat lengan kanan untuk ribuan baju. Cuma lengan kanan aja. Setiap bagian mengerjakan bagian masing-masing. Kami nggak tahu akhirnya bentuk baju jadinya seperti apa.”

Benar Sangaji tak tahu hal itu sebelumnya. Ia pikir setiap pekerja mengerjakan satu baju masing-masing, bukan hanya menjahit salah satu bagian baju terus setiap hari. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti apa hubungannya cerita Kurniati itu dengan tawarannya untuk menjadi kekasih Kurniati.

“Sekarang kita saling mengenal aja dulu. Kalau nanti memang kita berjodoh kemudian lalu.....membentuk perserikatan bersama—“ di sini Kurniati tertawa kecil, “saya pengen punya mesin jahit sendiri jadi saya bisa merasakan rasanya menjahit satu baju sendiri sampai jadi baju itu bisa dipakai.”

Sangaji mengangguk senang. Ia berjanji jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa beruntung menjadi jodoh perempuan hebat ini, ia akan membelikannya mesin jahit sendiri agar Kurniati bisa berkarya dan bukan hanya sekedar menjahit lengan kanan terus seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Sangaji menepati janjinya. Setelah mereka menikah Sangaji mengontrak rumah petak kecil tak jauh dari kawasan industri. Ia membeli mesin jahit bekas yang masih terawat, harganya masih sedikit mahal karena bermerk Singer, merek mesin jahit yang andal. Kurniati meminjam buku cara menjahit dan membuat pola dari perpustakaan daerah. Ia nyaris menangis ketika berhasil menjahit bajunya yang pertama.

Kurniati akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari pabrik garmen dan kepengurusan serikat pekerja ketika ia mengandung. Setelah sang bayi yang diberi nama Sancaka itu lahir, Kurniati lebih sibuk di rumah. Sekarang ia sedang menjahit baju bayi sementara Sangaji, sang suami yang sedang libur kerja menimang bayi Sancaka.

“_Hei Indonesiaku,_” Sangaji bernyanyi kepada bayi Sancaka, “_Tanah subur, rakyat nganggur._”

Kurniati hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Sangaji yang alih-alih menyanyikan lagu anak-anak atau nina bobo, malah menyanyikan lagu yang sering dikumandangkan saat aksi buruh.

“_Tanam padi tumbuh pabrik. Tanam jagung tumbuh gedung. Tanam modal tumbuh korupsi. Tanam demonstran.......tumbuh TNI._”

Bayi Sancaka yang belum mengerti apa-apa tidak ambil pusing dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan bapaknya. Ia hanya tahu wajah lucu sang bapak ketika menimangnya. Bayi Sancaka tertawa dalam gendongan Sangaji.


End file.
